Galu
Galu was a tribe from Survivor: Samoa. A tribe with clear outcasts, the core alliance of four soon manipulated the others to follow their ideals. Fluidly blindsiding their allies created trust amongst the tight group but kept Galu divided. Their tribe colour was purple. Members *Crimson, a shy goth who speaks fluent Icelandic and despite her appearance, is actually compassionate and friendly. *Devin, an injury prone hopeless romantic who is known by his friends for his constant failed dates. *Ellody, a nerdy perfectionist who has one of the highest IQ's from any other castaway in the history of the game. *Ennui, a goth who speaks fluent Icelandic and is a large animal magnet, looking after strays. *Hillary, an American actress, singer and young mother to her son. *Jaymi, part of an English boy band and a fan of tattoos. *Joe, a jewellery designer with surfer boyish charms despite never being near the water. *Kitty, an easy going and personable social media mogul. *Tom, an excitable world renowned fashion blogger who recently came out to his parents. Tribe History The Galu tribe was formed on Day 1 of Survivor: Samoa and consisted of nine castaways; Crimson, Devin, Ellody, Ennui, Hillary, Jaymi, Joe, Kitty and Tom. The tribe was fairly cool, calm and collected at the beginning of the game, preferring to work hard for erratic time periods and mainly relaxing. Kitty was one of the more energetic players, being cheerful and hyper. This annoyed the majority of the tribe and she was immediately outcasted. Kitty soon found allies in Crimson and Ennui who were also outcasted for not speaking enough to the others. Joe, Hillary, Jaymi, Ellody, Tom and Devin meanwhile gelled really well with each other and promised to pick off the outsiders if they were to lose. Galu lost the first immunity challenge, which left Crimson, Kitty and Ennui in the minority and as clear targets. Tom, hearing about the majority wanting to target Kitty, didn't agree with this and instead tried to campaign with the outsiders for blindsiding Ellody. They agreed, but were merely pretending. At tribal council, Tom voted for Ellody, Crimson, Ennui and Kitty voted for Devin whereas the majority voted out Kitty. At this point, the Galu tribe was divided and Tom was starting to paint a target on his own back. Hillary and Joe for one couldn't believe he was try to turn on the alliance at the first opportunity. However, he continued to apologise to the alliance, not wanting to go to the bottom of the tribe. Galu then lost the second challenge, where the majority easily picked off Ennui. Ellody, knowing that Crimson was the only other person in the minority, started to make plans at blindsiding Joe. She was able to get Crimson and Tom on board and tried approaching Hillary. Hillary was more closely aligned with Joe and ran back to him. Joe then planned with Hillary, Jaymi and Devin to throw the next immunity challenge. However, this was not necessary because they were just a weak group which resulted in another loss. At tribal council, Ellody managed to get the votes from Tom but everyone else blindsided her. Galu then won the next two immunity challenges, with Crimson and Tom now in the minority but the majority remaining adamant they were "united" as a tribe. Devin, Hillary, Joe and Jaymi were the majority of Galu and wanted to target Tom because if he was to make the merge, they believed he was going to be a flipper. Crimson was then in a prime position because she was playing under the radar and still forming bonds with everyone else. Galu then lost the next immunity challenge. Tom voted for Jaymi but the tribe unanimously voted him out. On Day 18, the remaining eleven castaways merged into one tribe and were one step closer for the title of Sole Survivor. Trivia Category:Tribe Category:Samoa Tribes